Danielle Robinson
Danielle Robinson or "Danni" as she prefers to be called was born in Auckland, New Zealand to a Joey and Alexa Robinson. She has 6 younger brothers, the oldest being 18 and the youngest being 7. And according to her parents is a "natural mother" Danni, on the other hand doesn't really like them calling her that, though she enjoys taking care of her younger brothers. Danni is generally kind and is very loyal to her friends, though can be very emotional and intense in some situations. She can be polite and try to get along with whoever she meets. Despite her brash and sometimes ignorant mindset, Danni is actually incredibly intelligent but turned down several academic scolarships in order to travel the world partying. She secretly dreams of settling down with a family and becoming a nurse, maybe even a surgeon. Danni has a massive fear of guns after she shot someone in self defense when she was 17. Often staying away from them, and even gets nervous when her friends have them. Danni also is a tomboyish girl but she always enjoying strutting her stuff and showing off, She tends to exercise in her spare time, She also smokes marijuana to cope giving up alcohol. Appearance. Danni is 5"8, a rather thin looking girl, She actually has quite a bit of muscle on her, mainly core muscles as she has a full six-pack. She has brown eyes and black hair, She tends to wear her hair half shaven and casually wears black eyeliner and lip gloss, maybe more make up on a night out. Danni also has several piercings including, belly button (Stud), lip (ring), nose (ring) and eyebrow (double stud). Relationships. Danny: Danni and Danny, or "The Dannies." Are housemates and best friends, though they did have a romantic spell at one time, though if you ask Danny it was mainly Danni making the first move and "coming home drunk looking for some." But they split because they didn't think it worked as the two treasured each other as friends, and in the end there's nothing one wouldn't do for the other. Rick: Rick and Danni don't have a lot of interaction, but anyone who's held in as high regard from Danny as Rick is, is cool in Danni's book. Rick arrested Danni on her 19th birthday for drunkingly streaking through a playground at 4am in Massachusetts. Danni enjoys Rick's company and messes with him in order to get a rise out of him. Izzy: Danni looks up to Izzy as a medical genius, and wants to follow in her footsteps, but she also has romantic interest in her, falling head over heels with her from first sight. But is awkward and embarrassed because of the fact that Izzy is married. Danni respects Izzy and enjoys her company just as much as anyone else's. Alex: Alex is Danni's go to friend for getting drunk and repeatedly asking Danny embarrassing questions. Danni loves being around Alex and thinks of her as one of her best friends, maybe more, though she doesn't know. The two have shared emotional moments and Alex might just be the best example for Danni making come out of whatever she's stuck in as a respectable young woman. Sevannah: Though the two haven't communicated, Sevennah is on the same pedestal as Rick, if Danny holds her in such high regard, She's cool with her.